


Kind Of Perfect

by intotheruins



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: Emma gives Killian a flower.





	

When Killian came to get Emma for their third date, she opened the door with one hand behind her back and an impish grin on her face.

As usual, Killian was powerless in the face of that smile—he grinned back, so widely his cheeks ached, and went up on his toes to try and see behind her. “What've you got there?”

“Nothing.” She giggled, dancing away when he reached out, and he tumbled after her like the helpless little love-sick puppy he was. At least her parents weren't home to see it. “Or maybe something, but you have to ask nicely.”

Killian laughed. “Come on, Swan, let me see.”

“I don't think that's how you ask nicely,” she teased.

She was close to the kitchen counter now, it wouldn't be difficult to dart forward and pin her there, but it was the furthest thing from his mind. All he wanted was to keep that smile on her face, the gleam of mischief in her eyes—to feel the rush of heady pleasure that came from knowing he was responsible for it.

So he pursed his lips just a bit, widened his eyes into a subtle pout, and watched her smile soften and her eyes dart to his mouth. He ducked his head to look up through his lashes and murmured, “Please?”

Her pupils dilated and her lips parted. Oh, he'd have to remember that.

“Um, right.” Emma shook her head, chuckling at herself, and took her hand from behind her back.

“I...” Killian blinked. “A flower?”

A rose, in fact. Fully bloomed and such a deep red that the tips of the petals appeared almost black. Emma's smile faltered when he only stared at it.

“Oh, crap, I didn't. You probably think you should be giving me the flower...” Emma sighed. “Look, I never really understood the whole... I dunno, gendering stuff thing, and it reminded me of you... because it's dark around the edges but kind of perfect in the center and...” Emma winced, starting to lower her hand. “Sorry, I'll just—”

“No!” Killian reached up quickly to take the prickly stem delicately between his fingers. He watched her eyes widen in surprise as he lifted it to his nose, breathing in the sweet scent and smiling against soft petals. “I love flowers,” he said. “I don't really understand most of what you just said, but I gather the same customs apply to courting here as they do in my world?”

“Something like that,” Emma said. Her smile was returning, tugging hesitantly at the corners of her lips. “I always thought it was silly.”

“Very silly,” Killian agreed. He really did love flowers, and no one had ever tried to give him one before. It was always the other way around. “Thank you, love.”

He pressed the rose to his chest, ignoring the bite of a thorn into his thumb, and leaned in to kiss her. Just a chaste little brush of lips, and when he pulled back her grin had returned.

“I'm gonna have to get you flowers more often if this is the result,” she murmured, reaching up to a lay a hand over the one clutching the rose. Her fingers traced up his hand to brush over the petals, and her smile quirked back into impish. “You know... We've got the place to ourselves for the night. I can think of a really interesting use for this.”

“Oh?” Killian let her tug the rose from him, and his eyes widened when she trailed it over his lips. “ _Oh._ Now?”

Emma's brow furrowed in an exaggerated frown. “Hmm... I mean, we could still go on the date. Might be fun to wait...”

Oh god, he didn't know if he could wait now that she'd mentioned it. He watched her with wide eyes, watched the fake frown melt away into laughter, watched her trail the rose down his chest... and then a few words from her mess of an explanation sprang back to his mind as his eyes caught the lighter petals at the rose's center.

“Kind of perfect?” 

Emma paused. The rose was resting over his heart.

“Um.” She winced again, her nose wrinkling in a way he found adorable. “Yeah? I mean... yeah.”

He surged forward to kiss her again, tangling his hand in her hair and trying to pour every ounce of his adoration right down inside her. 

When he broke the kiss to let them breathe, he rested his forehead against hers and whispered, “Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“Just take me to bed,” he begged, and she laughed and took his hand to lead him upstairs.


End file.
